


the physics of us。

by skywards



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywards/pseuds/skywards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Origin, distance, velocity, acceleration, jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the physics of us。

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of poetry than prose, I'm sorry. My heartfelt thanks to Starshine for the beta work ☆

* * *

 

**origin.**

 

thick layers of gray clouds stretch at the sky, dimming the world of the brilliance of the sun, warning the earth of its impending wrath.

a winged being, the same as him, with eyes staring intently at him as if conveying the message of _‘no, i am not lost. this is the place where i ought to be right now’_ ; with wings as black as the expansive space that envelops the stars at night.

“your name?” he asks, voice not lower than the rumble of thunder threatening to spill from the clouds above them.

a quaint smirk is the only answer the black-winged angel gives him.

 

* * *

 

**distance.**

 

six inches.

that's the distance between their lips.

before yifan could process what has transpired, he sees the black-winged angel before him, now closer, ever so tangible.

his breath hitches.

trails of foggy white swirl upon escaping from the cracks on their mouths, and the strange gloss of the lips of the black-winged angel attracts yifan’s eyes like how the lashing raindrops gravitate to the water-deprived ground below.

_it’s a different kind of gravity_ , yifan supposes. the force of attraction is indecipherable and he is not even human to be subjected to their laws.

this forsaken canyon isn’t the most ideal of all the places they could have possibly met, yet here they are, eyes burning towards each other’s irises, ablaze with the flames of desire growing rapidly with each second. their wings flap rigorously in midair that they don’t mind whether the blowing wind may be supporting them off the ground or blowing against them, pushing their feet back to the soil.

yifan knows he’s being too obvious, but somehow, the plump lips of the other angel has some kind of force that pulls him close, and he is too weak to resist. as the seconds tick by, his gaze on those luscious lips remain unfazed; his fixation becomes soporific, and he wonders if the other male had applied lip gloss on them.

he shakes his head. why is he thinking like a human again? has he grown accustomed to life on Earth that he has inculcated their behavior unto himself?

when a strong gust makes the black-winged angel tremble unexpectedly, a set of pearlescent teeth sinks to his bottom lip. yifan catches a streak of white emanating from the point of contact between flesh and teeth, followed by a flush of ruby red that slowly spreads and covers the earlier blanching. his lips are now red as blood, fresh and full of iron and lust, and yifan feels his throat going dry, a contrast to the humid air wafting around him.

and when the rain hampers mercilessly on their bodies, no amount of water can quench his thirst. and it seems that the best way to sate his immediate need is to suck the moisture off of this black-winged angel’s lips.

 

* * *

 

**velocity.**

 

yifan calculates, mentally.

although he is trying not to be distracted by the hot, enticing air that radiates towards his skin when the black-winged angels sucks a deep breath in then exhales slowly, unbelievably slow, so excruciatingly slow that it drives yifan's thoughts into a vortex of confusion. he almost makes a mistake in his calculations due to his almost-carelessness.

the line that separates his logic from wanton desire attenuates.

_does '_ **if i do this** _'_ _plus ‘_ **if i do that** _’ really equal ‘_ **does he truly want me right** **now** _'?_

it’s a gamble that he must make. and so he grins, biting on his own lower lip and beckoning the muscles in his legs to move, to decrease that six-inch distance between him and this angel whose wings are as black as his are white. constant velocity is what he needs, until his lips could finally land on the other angel’s glossy ones.

the speed as to which their hearts race increases, their breaths withheld by their interlocking mouths.

feathers scatter around them, slender pieces separately dyed in immaculate white and unfathomable black—a spectacle of how different they are from one another.

 

* * *

 

**acceleration.**

 

their detachment from mortality as otherworldly beings grants them a taste of transcendence.

not even their apparent differences can deny the force that’s pulling them together, closer than ever; there is no escaping the inevitable.

_joonmyun._

the name rings as an answer to yifan’s earlier question as their lips collide. the name satiates like water to a parched man; like cool rain after a long, dry spell.

joonmyun’s lips trap his breath. joonmyun’s tongue tastes so saccharine as it laps so hurriedly inside his mouth. joonmyun's hands explores with much bravery every square centimeter of his body, from his chest, to his shoulders, until they rest on his nape, fingers fumbling with his hair there, like fish leisurely probing its new home.

the vortex of yifan's mind spins faster, accelerating until he loses control of his vision, his limbs, and even his own willpower.

so he succumbs to joonmyun's spell.

 

* * *

 

**jerk.**

 

their limbs tangle against each other’s bodies, their heated breaths fill the miniscule spaces between them, spasmodic.

their desires burst into flames of different forms: kisses, thrusts, moans, hushed cries of pain and of pleasure. their eyes are both windows and mirrors—when one glances into them, they could only see a reflection of their own soul.

not even the earth could rival the speed in which their vortex of lust turns.

the storm has come. thunder emulates the crackling fire on their lips. flashes of lightning captures the sight of skin against skin. petrichor mixes with the smell of sex. raindrops smoothen the earth on their backs. the sky is a blend of the colors of their wings.

skin drenched in sweat and rain. rough soil, pebbles on their back. fingers entwined. thrusts of hip against thighs. cries of pain silenced by kisses of want, of need. feathers fluttering everywhere. pieces of black and white against the gray sky.

and when the storm lets up, they’re cuddled in each other’s arms, wings folded, encasing them in a chrysalis.

 

* * *

 

_“tell me.”_

_“hmm?”_

_“tell me what just happened.”_

_“what do you want to know?”_

_“why did this happen?”_

_“you know, yifan.”_

_“i don’t”_

_“you do. you’re just denying it.”_

_“...”_

_“black and white._

_sky and ground._

_heaven and earth._

_s_ _atisfaction and emptiness._

_light and dark._

_change and constancy._

 

_you and i.”_

 

 


End file.
